Invisible
by l.r.caffrey
Summary: New school, new life. Isn't that how the saying goes? Jack honestly has no idea. But because of his nerd status back in Burgess, he's hoping things will be different at Berk. Maybe he'll be able to survive these next two years without being noticed. But things hardly ever work out the way he wants. Hijack, reverse PNAU.
1. First Day

**So, um, yeah. Here it is guys. I hope you all like it. : )**

* * *

><p>Berk High was going to be a fresh start for Jack — a school that was suppose to make his last two years of high school enjoyable. At Jack's old school things had been less than perfect. With his thick glasses, blue braces, and the tendency to wear sweater vests, he had been the perfect target for bullies. Of course it had only been the bullies who ever noticed him. Anyone else completely forgot that he existed — even with his snow white hair. When the harassment had gotten too much for Jack, his dad went and found a new, hopefully better school for Jack. Berk High was what he got.<p>

It hadn't seemed that bad, it looked like a pretty nice school. Jack theorized if he kept his head down, kept to himself, and kept sucking up to teacher these two years would go by without a hitch. It worked for about the first five minutes of the school year.

When Jack walked into the school building students would glance at him, for a moment interested by the new kid, before deciding he was nothing worth thinking about and turn back to whatever they were doing before.

Jack made it to his locker as quick as he could, but unfortunately it was pretty far from the entrance, but Jack could live with that.

'Maybe this year won't be so bad.' Jack thought as he placed his unnecessary books into the locker. His dad had been telling him to think more positively, Jack didn't see what good it would do, but it didn't hurt anything to try. 'Just keep your head down.'

The white haired nerd pulled his schedule out of his backpack to glance at it for the 100th time. English first. Good, English was a subject Jack could get behind. It made sense to him. With a slight smile at the thought of starting off the day with a relatively easy class he closed his locker, put his earphones in to listen to his music, and started to go find the class room.

He would ask for directions, but last time he did that he ended up on the wrong floor of the school and got yelled at by a teacher.

He cast his eyes down to the ground as he walked, staring at his blue converse shoes, shuffling though the crowd of students. Some students bumped into him, but Jack was usually good at avoiding collisions. He only glanced up from his shoes to look at class room numbers, trying to figure out where the hell he was going.

Now the fact that he was looking down and had his music blaring in his ears didn't help when he turned corners, the very thing he had to do to find his English room. Yet, looking back at the incident, Jack was pretty sure that even if he had been looking up with out listening to music it still would have happened the way it did.

Just as Jack was rounding the corner someone else was running around it. The two smacked into each other so hard it sent Jack back onto his ass and scattered his books, his phone flew out of his pocket, pulling a headphone from his ear. Jack yelped as he hit the floor, he rubbed his head and looked up to see who he just ran into.

"Aw, fuck!" A guy hissed. The impact of the collision hadn't been enough to send him onto the floor, just make him stumble back. It had, however, caused his energy drink to spill all over the front of his shirt. The taller boy glared down at Jack. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I- I, um…" Jack stumbled over his words, a red blush already appearing on his cheeks. The guy in front of him crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. Jack looked him over. His clothes screamed punk, as did his piercings, one of which included a silver lip ring. He had stunning green eyes and thick, wild auburn hair. Freckles dotted his face and arms.

"S-sorry." Jack finally managed to get out. "I didn't see you there." He looked down, trying to stop staring. The sea of students steered around the two, making sure to avoid the taller boy.

The punk didn't say anything, he just reached down and pulled Jack up by his collar, getting a small whimper from Jack. The nerd tensed, awaiting the inevitable hit. Instead the punk dropped him and gave Jack a light push back, causing the nerd to stumble and almost trip. "Just… watch where you're going next time."

He gulped, surprised that was all that happened. He expected to at least be yelled at, most likely get hit a time or two. That's how it usually went down. He quickly nodded, casting his eyes to the ground as he pushed his glasses back into place.

With a smirk the punk took a step around Jack, stepping on one of his books. Jack sighed quietly got down onto his knees, gathering his fallen books. "It was your fault too." Jack muttered under his breath, frowning.

The punk stopped and turned to look down at the nerd, a slight smirk on his face. As the white haired boy reached for his iPod the punk lifted his boot and gently pressed down on Jack's hand, stopping it in it's tracks. It got a hiss of pain from the nerd. He looked up and glared slightly, the punk bending down. "What was that?"

"N-nothing." Jack stammered, his cheeks getting warm. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? He swore, more than half of the bad situations he got himself into was because he just couldn't shut up. He tried to pull his hand away, but no such luck.

"Really? I could've sworn I heard you say something." The taller boy raised an eyebrow.

"You were mistaken. Now can I have my hand back, or do you plan on keeping it all day?" Jack tugged on it once more, this time the punk lifted his shoe. Jack fell back slightly.

"What's your name, kid?" The punk took a step back, looking down at the nerd with an almost amused expression.

"It's none of your business." Jack glared, but it wasn't so much threatening, more cute than anything else. He rubbed his hand, his glasses slid down his nose, but he made no move to push them back into place.

"'None of Your Business'. Interesting name." His lips twitched into an almost smirk. "Your parents must really hate you."

"Because yours must be so proud." Jack rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious, but if you don't mind I'd really like to move on with my day." He reached for his iPod, slower this time, and looking at the punk's shoes to make sure that his hand didn't get stepped on again. He didn't. Jack managed to grab his blue iPod and pull it back to him.

The punk just nodded. "Well, kid, I'll see you later." Was all he had to say before spinning around and walking off. The crowd split apart to make a path for the punk to walk down.

With a huff and a blush on his face, Jack gathered up the rest of his things. He could feel the other student's gazes, causing his face to only go redder. Why him? Why today?

And as if the day couldn't get worse, his little incident in the hall caused him to be several minutes late to class. "Damn you." Jack cursed the punk under his breath as he trudged into class.


	2. Frosty in Art Class

His name was Hiccup. The only reason Jack knew the punk's name was because of people asking if the rumors were true. Did this little white haired nerd actually run into Hiccup Haddock III and not get beaten to a pulp?

"What kind of name is Hiccup anyway?" Jack would mutter to himself during the day. "Sounds more like an insult, a name to tease someone with." His run in with Hiccup had darkened Jack's mood for most of his first class, but by the time math rolled around again he was in a better mood. He even managed to make it to class on time. Before the bell had rung, as Jack sat near the front, that was when he started to get questioned about Hiccup. Word traveled fast in this school.

During lunch Jack sat alone, just like at his old school. He wasn't exactly the type to go out and make friends. Large groups of people made him nervous and he crowds could give him panic attacks. While Jack ate he also read, something to make the time go by faster.

"You're him, aren't you?" A voice asked, yanking Jack's attention away from his book. He jumped slightly and looked up, startled. A boy sat in front of him, clearly a year or two younger. He was a small kid, yet his ears were a big big for his head. His brown hair shot straight up, unlike Jack's. (But if Jack didn't smooth it down like he did every morning it would just stick up everywhere in a frustrating mess.) The kid wore a red hoodie and had a zombie themed lunch box sitting next to him. He looked at Jack with curious filled blue eyes.

Jack pushed his glasses back into place and noticed that the kid had already unpacked his lunch and was eating. "… Um… I'm who?" Jack frowned.

"That kid that mouthed off to Hiccup and made it out unhurt." He said, not missing a beat, before taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Oh. Yeah, that's me." Jack nodded, his cheeks going pink. All this attention was so unusual for him, he had no idea how to handle it. This sure as hell wasn't the way he expected the new school year was going to start out. All he could hope for was in a few days the student body would forget all about him, leaving him invisible and unnoticed once more.

"Cool The whole schools talking about you, you know." The kid raised an eyebrow. "They don't even know your name. They just describe you by your white hair."

Jack glanced up at his bangs, sighing. That wasn't surprising. His white hair was the only thing memorable about him. "Well, for future reference, my name is Jack."

"I'm Norman." The kid nodded. He looked back down at his food.

After that both boys stopped talking. Jack didn't know how to continue the conversation and Norman didn't seem to feel the need to. At first Jack was uncomfortable by the silence, but soon grew used to it, the awkwardness of the moment fading. When the bell ran to signal the end of lunch Jack hurried to gather his things.

"See you tomorrow." Norman said, doing the same. He looked up and flashed a small smile at Jack before turning away and walking to the door, leaving the white haired teen to watch him with a puzzled frown on his face.

'Tomorrow?' Jack thought in confusion. They had hardly spoken, why would Norman want to come back tomorrow? Didn't people like to sit with others they could talk to? Well, not all people, as Jack knew very well. Maybe Norman just needed a place to sit. That had to be it.

Jack looked down at his schedule. Art was next. He smiled slightly at that. Art had always been a favorite subject of his.

The art room had seven tables, four chairs at each, and a large desk with cabinets behind it sat at the front of the room. Jack took a window seat, something he rarely did by choice in any other class, before the other students filed in. They took up almost all the other seats. At Jack's table sat tow kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had light blond hair, pointing in every direction as if against gravity, and light brown eyes that were almost golden. He was very small, he looked like a freshman, but could pass off as a middle schooler. The girl on the other hand was taller. She too was blonde, but it was much brighter, her hair so long it had to be pulled back into a thick braid that still made it down to her waist. She had green eyes and light freckles dotting her face.

"Ooooh, you're new here, aren't you?" The girl asked with a smile. She sat across from Jack. She reached into her back and pulled out a sketch book. "With that white hair, I'm sure I would've remembered you."

"Heh, yeah. I am, I just moved here." He nodded, adjusting his glasses. Were they suppose to bring sketch books? He glanced around and sighed in relief when he saw no one else had one. 'Good.' He thought.

She also pulled out several colored pencils. "Where did you move from? Was it far away?"

"Uh, no, not really." He shook his head and looked down at the table, scraping some chipped paint off it with his fingernail. "I used to live in Burgess. It's actually not that far from here. If I had wanted to keep going to school there I could've, but Berk High is closer."

"Understandable." She nodded. "I'm Rapunzel. But you can also call me Punzie if you want." She giggled. The blond boy next to her gave her an annoyed glance and her eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry. And this is Sandy."

Jack looked at Sandy and nodded. "Nice to meet you both."

Sandy made a couple of motions with his hands, Rapunzel watched closely. "He… he, um, wants to know your name?" She said slowly. Sandy nodded. "Oh, good. I got it right. I'm still working on my sign language."

"J-Jack. My name is Jack Frost." He said quietly, flushing slightly.

"Jack Frost? Like the winter spirit?" She asked, tilting her head. "Oh that is so cute! You're hair matches your name!" Before Rapunzel could say much more the teacher started talking about what they were going to do this year and what extra supplies they'd need. Jack learned that if he was ever short on supplies he could always borrow from Rapunzel. Her backpack was basically a miniature arts and crafts store.

Their first assignment was to practice drawing features of the face. An eye, nose, mouth. Half of the calls period had gone by and Jack was on his third eyes. Even with Sandy as a mute and Jack being too shy to start conversation, their table was full of noise. Rapunzel could talk for them both. Normally Jack found this annoying, but he just couldn't with Rapunzel. She was so nice and even though she kept chartering it was almost always interesting. He found out that she had a boyfriend, Flynn, who had just graduated high school so she couldn't wait to join him. He also learned that Sandy was in the same grade as Jack and was also interested in Marvel.

Rapunzel was in the middle of a story about her first pet hamster when the door opened and the teacher interrupted. "Mr. Haddock, would you mind explaining to me why you see it fit to skip half of this block and still find the nerve to show up?" The teacher asked, her voice sharp. Jack glanced up to see what was going on and his eyes widened.

Hiccup stood in the door way, his brown hair ruffled and a dark bruise on his cheek. "Sorry, teach. I was… settling a dispute and the principle wanted to talk to me." He shrugged and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped to rest on Jack. Hiccup smirked, causing Jack's cheeks to go red. The nerd made a strangled squeaking sound and looked won at his paper, staring at it as he felt Hiccup's gaze on him.

"Hmph. Well, see that it doesn't happen again, Mr. Haddock." The teacher huffed.

"Yes, ma'am." Hiccup replied.

"Typical." Rapunzel muttered under her breath.

The class slowly went back to work. Jack could hear the sound of Hiccup's boots get closer to him. 'Please sit somewhere else. There are plenty of seats in this room. Sit somewhere else.' He mentally pleaded. He didn't want to have to deal with this punk at all, especially not twice in one day.

"Is this seat taken?" Jack heard Hiccup ask. 'Fuck!' Jack cursed in his head, his eyes squeezing shut.

"You're asking? What a change of character." Jack could almost hear the eye roll in Rapunzel's comment. "It's not taken."

Jack heard the punk pull out the seat and sit down. "Just trying to be friendly, Rapunzel." He sighed. "What's the assignment?"

"Draw a part o the face. I've mostly been drawing mouths, but Sandy and Jack are drawing eyes." Rapunzel told him with a frown on her face. She looked back down at her paper.

'Dammit, Rapunzel!' Jack cursed the girl internally. He didn't want the punk to know his name. Now his secret identity had been found out.

Sure, it wasn't as bad as it could be. He didn't know Jack's last name, but still. The villain was just one step closer to figuring out who the hear really was.

Not that Jack was much of a hero.

"Jack?" There was a touch of curiosity to his voice. "Your name is Jack?" He snorted. "And here I thought you weren't telling me because it was something horribly embarrassing."

"Oh, what, like Hiccup?" Jack asked, glancing up to glare at Hiccup. His eyes widened slightly when he realized he said that out loud. 'Shit, shit! Abort mission! Abort mission!' He screamed at himself.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but continued to smirk. "Kind of." He shrugged, a hint of amusement in his tone. He chuckled softly. Jack's cheeks flushed and he looked anywhere but at the punk.

"You two have met?" Rapunzel frowned and tilted her head. These two didn't seem like the type to engage in conversation… Ever. Sandy tapped her shoulder and signed to her. "No… Really?" She whispered.

"Come on, Punzie. I know you've heard people talking. It's all over the school." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "This little nerd is just this side of being famous."

"Well, I have… But he just doesn't seem… Never mind." She sighed and went back to drawing. Jack tried to do the same, but it was hard when he could feel Hiccup staring at him. Couldn't he take a hint and leave Jack alone?

"So, Frosty, I didn't take you as the artistic type." Hiccup commented.  
>Wait, what?! Frosty?! Was he talking about his last name? How could Hiccup have figured it out? "And you don't seem like the type to show up to class at all. I guess people are full of all sorts of surprises." He grumbled, pouting. Once he realized he was pouting however he immediately stopped and looked up in an attempt to look the punk in the eyes. But instead of looking at his eyes, the silver lip ring caught Jack's attention instead. Jack's face grew warm. "A-and Frosty? What the hell kind of nickname is that?" He asked, trying to get his thoughts in order.<p>

"Cause of your hair. Frosty. It seemed fitting." Hiccup reached over and ruffled Jack's hair. A whine escaped the nerd's lips, swatting away Hiccup's hand. He tried to smooth back down his hair, but it was in vain. Now it stuck up.

Rapunzel giggled and Jack shot her an annoyed glare. "What?" She asked. "It does fit, especially-"

"Don't you dare!" He raised an eyebrow, pointing at her to get his point across. "I know why it fits. You've already pointed that out." Hiccup watched the exchange between the two with a frown of confusion.

"Mr. Haddock!" The teacher scolded from the front of the room. Everyone turned to look at their table, causing Jack's face to go red. "There is only twenty minutes of class left, I would appreciate it if you stopped joking around with Mr. Frost and Miss Corona and got some work done!"

Goddammit.


	3. Emma Knows Best

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Well, of course you wouldn't, Emma." Jack muttered with an unamused tone. "You love attention, this would be like a wonderland for you." He pointed out, not looking away from the screen.

The scrawny nerd was sprawled across a beanbag of his, trying to keep his attention on the screen in front of him. He laid there in a comfortable t-shirt, sweats, and a game controller in his hands. He bit his lip and pushed his glasses back into place.

"Now could you please get out?" He asked his sister, peeling his vision from the screen for just a moment to glance at her. "The sign on there says _'no sisters' _for a reason."

"So you can play video games all night in this sad existence you call your life?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She walked over to the other beanbag, but didn't sit down.

"Oh, haha. Where'd you buy that cheap attitude?" He shook his head. His sister was so much different than she was two years ago. Jack completely blamed middle school, it had corrupted her. Or at least, it was trying. His sweet, innocent sister had been turned into a sarcastic little girl who knew too much for her own good.

"Same place you bought your fashion sense." Emma said, making a face as she looked down at Jack's ratty, old sweat pants.

"Excuse me, these are very comfortable." He huffed, pouting slightly. "Why can't you be nice and loving, like a normal sister?"

"Are you sure you have the right definition of a 'normal sister'?" Emma asked, moving back so she was sitting in the beanbag. "You can't come complaining to me about this…what'd you call him, punk? He hasn't punched you yet, so it isn't so bad." She pointed out, tilting her head. "You know if Tooth were here she'd say the same thing."

"That's why I haven't spoken to her about this." He muttered under his breath as he continued his game.

"Exactly. You already know you don't have much to complain about-"

"Harassment." Jack cut her off.

It had felt like it was harassment at least, Jack made a note to look deeper into the definition. For the past two weeks Hiccup had been following Jack around. He'd always get two kinds of attention from the punk, either him being nice to Jack, or him pushing Jack around. Either way, he was always teased no matter how Hiccup treated him. It was quite confusing, one minute Hiccup was asking Jack about himself, and the next he had shoved Jack into the lockers.

"Hardly. That's flirting." Emma grinned as she said this.

"If that's how boys normally flirt with _you _then I should be more worried about your social experience than I am." Jack glanced over at her, looking slightly concerned.

"Please, you should only be concerned about _your _social experience…or lack of it." Emma reached back and pulled out her pony tail, letting her brown hair fall around her shoulders. "This could be good for you, getting attention from someone. North is always worried about your friends, now you can actually have one!"

"I have friends." Jack argued, reaching over and lightly pushing her. "You've met them. Or does Tooth not count as a friend?"

"I'm still debating about that. She is your ex." Emma said, but mostly to herself. "The point is, you shouldn't look at this like it's a complete bother. It might do you some good."

"Shouldn't this conversation be the other way around? You know, me telling you this?" He asked, sinking back into the beanbag. He pushed a stray lock of white hair out of his eyes.

"And that show's how far we've fallen." Emma rolled her eyes, reaching back to braid her hair. "Taking advice from a seventh grader. How sad."

"Okay, yeah, now you can get out." Jack moved his foot, pushing Emma and her beanbag away. "And close the door behind you." He added, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to have to get up more than I have to."

Emma shook her head. "I swear, sometimes I worry that you're a lost cause." She sighed and got up, tying her hair back. "I love you, Jack. And I do worry…. Ever since we lost mom and dad… You were the bad one at making friends."

"I don't need a lecture from a seventh grader." Jack scowled as he spoke this time. Mom and dad were a sensitive subject, and Emma knew better than to comment on it.

"… Yeah, sorry." She nodded and walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning… Love you." She said before closing the door. She just wanted to help Jack. If middle school hadn't been kind to him, she wanted high school to be better.

"… Love you too." Jack called back. He bit his lip and paused the game. He knew Emma was much better at making friends and social interactions, she had been since they were little. Could she be right about this not being so bad? Besides getting shoved into lockers, could Jack just be overreacting?

Probably not. Jack knew better than to doubt the social standings of high school. Trying to fit in with the wrong crowd never did any favors to Jack.


End file.
